Letters
by Lycoris Calantha
Summary: Takari. 'The one good thing about not seeing you is that I can write you letters.' -Svetlana Alliluyeva. They exchanged letters after he left, before he returned for good. Set between Adventure and 02. Epilogue up.
1. The Beginning

This is my entry for the Story Convention at TMB. I've always wanted to try the story revolving around letters, but we'll see how far it goes. I've had hell getting this through despite my homework, but it came easier than my homework, which plagues me.

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Count yourself lucky to even be receiving this letter. It's not that I don't want to write to you—I do. Honest. It's just that it's not easy to think of things to say to you. It's hard to start a letter, you know? Hard to continue the letter to a length you won't yell at me for, too. As it is, I promised to send you letters before I left Odaiba so that we could keep in touch. So I will. The reason that you've had to wait an approximate length of two years has absolutely nothing to do with you. Sorry?

After all, we of the Chosen Children should stick together. Especially since Nii-san and everyone else is so old compared to us. Three years, you know? He's ancient.

Signed, Takaishi Takeru

* * *

Hikari smiled at Takeru's feeble attempts at letter writing.

"Hey," Taichi called. "Is he okay? Yamato would like to know, thank you very much. He hasn't heard anything of his beloved brother."

"He's fine," Hikari retorted. "He doesn't have much to say."

"Oh?" Taichi attempted to look at the letter. Hikari paled.

"No!"

"Let me see, Hikari."

"Not letting you," she said, hiding the letter behind her back.

Taichi's eyes narrowed ominously.

* * *

Dear Takeru,

Firstly, that was not much of a letter. It told me nothing of what's been going on with you settling in you new school, and your new neighborhood. Are you being bullied, Takeru? Mean children picking on your height? You aren't very tall you know. I know you wear your hat in an attempt to compensate, but it doesn't work all that well.

Writing letters is something you're obviously not used to. Why did you and your mom have to leave again? Talking was so much easier than my trying to write you lengthy letters and expecting the same.

… And that's just cruel, Takeru. You forget that Taichi-nii is as old as your brother. You know how paranoid he is about his hair, don't you? I had to hide your letter a while ago. If he saw that letter… well…

I heard an angry scream. I think Taichi did see your letter. Takeru, you might want to stay wherever you are for a while. Don't think about returning to Odaiba for a few years or so.

Signed, Yagami Hikari

P.S.- Taichi-nii delivers his warmest greetings and an invitation to stop by our house when Mom's not around. I think you should decline and lock your doors. Just in case.

P.P.S.- Your brother is asking about you. You haven't contacted him AT ALL in two years? That's just mean. You know Yamato cares.

* * *

Takeru shuddered briefly at the prospect of Yakami Taichi hunting him down and killing him for an offhand comment about his hair. He reached for two sheets of paper and decided to start on the most dangerous one first.

* * *

Dear Taichi-san,

I meant absolutely no insult about your hair whatsoever. I remember that I mentioned absolutely nothing about your hair. You and your sister merely jumped to the same conclusion and I would appreciate you not killing me over it.

Please tell my brother that I am perfectly fine and that if he should like to exchange regular correspondence with me, it's no problem. I would only be too glad to send him loving messages about doing the laundry and washing the dishes and make sure to clean his underwear well and the like.

Signed, Takaishi Takeru

* * *

Dear Hikari,

I've given my dearest apologies to your beloved brother. I've also thrown in a message to my brother that your brother would only be too glad to deliver free. Does he forgive me?

Jokes aside, I'm doing well as can be expected. We're_ ten_ now, Hikari, at least believe that I'll have grown in the past two years. I bet I've outgrown you. School's fine. Doing well in writing compositions but doing horribly in Math. Well, not horribly, but it could be much, much better. I'll try to improve, but I'm honestly not being bullied. Are you?

… Wait, Taichi'd kick their butts.

Signed, Takeru

P.S.- I'm too lazy to write my last name. You know my last name, I know yours, so why do we have to keep writing it?

* * *

"Two letters from Takeru in the same week?" Taichi looked at his sister.

"One is for you," she said, handing him an envelope and keeping the other one. "I'll be reading mine in my room."

Taichi shrugged and opened the letter. It was a bit shorter than the first one Takeru had sent to Hikari, and the kid's handwriting was a bit neater. Maybe he was rushed the first time?

Once he got to the second paragraph, Taichi cackled and reached for the phone to dial Yamato's number.

* * *

Hikari blinked, before frowning irritably and comparing the latest letter with the first one Takeru sent. Obviously displeased, she grabbed a sheet of paper and started scribbling.

* * *

Dear Takeru,

Honestly, your last letter was even SHORTER than the first. You really have to get used to letter writing. I can't believe you're getting high scores in composition writing if you write such short letters. I feel disappointed in you, tsk tsk. Did you grow up taller to write shorter letters? Ah, I miss the short Takeru if that is the case. I prefer longer letters to tall friends.

Taichi seems to have forgiven you. He was cackling on the phone, so it's good for you. I guess. I don't know if your brother will be pleased, though. It doesn't seem to be a very flattering message, though I have yet to read it.

I can't believe I've waited so long for such a short letter. I expect a much longer one in return, just so you know. I also expect descriptions of your friends. I also expect to confirm with Natsuko-san—your _mother_, so you better not lie.

Oh, I have many friends. My age. Our age, really. One of them bears a slightly frightening resemblance to someone we both know. But he's still nice. I guess. He professes his undying devotion to me, which is a bit freaky, but Taichi doesn't kill him because Daisuke happens to be a huge fan of his. *Sigh*.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Takeru smiled before turning to Taichi's letter. It was slightly intimidating to see the older boy writing him, but staring at the letter wasn't going to get him anywhere.

* * *

Dear Takeru,

Have you ever heard of email? It's a method of exchanging electronic messages. Very simple. Very fast. Especially compared to your letters.

Signed, Taichi

P.S.- Yamato was ever so pleased to see your little message for him.

* * *

Dear Taichi,

I'd love to say something about me being a supporter of the good old days, or even that I fear hackers reading private messages, but my situation is a bit more out of my control than that. As you know, my mother perpetually uses the sole computer at home. As such, I am generally unable to spend a long time exchanging messages with Hikari and with you. And my ever so beloved brother. And all the others of the Chosen Children. Then again, Mimi left for America already, right?

On a side note, if we did pass emails Hikari would probably use the word count to check how long my letters are, and they're not up to par to her standards on proper letter-length etiquette.

Signed, Takeru

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Your brother has asked why on earth I'm writing you letters instead of emails and I've realized I've never told you the reason. Mom uses the home computer too much and I never get the opportunity to send you a message.

This is not an extremely transparent reason to attempt to lengthen this letter, just so you know. Have more faith in me than that.

Well, whatever the case, since you've threatened me so kindly, I won't lie: I have no friends.

Shocked, Hikari? Just kidding. Well, mostly. I made some companions in the basketball team—yeah, I play. It is such a big surprise, isn't it? Told you I grew taller. But as to my social life, or lack thereof, most of the people in my class are scary overachievers who study study study.

So, I look stupid compared to them in Math, which sort of sucks, but it's not too bad. I'm getting better. I think. Well, I better be. I've got this test soon…

Long enough? I think this is approximately fifty percent longer. Yay. See? I'm improving at Math!

Signed, Takeru

* * *

"He's still sending you letters?" Hikari blinked at her brother

"We're having too much fun to stop," Taichi answered dryly. "Yamato is ignoring me for it, actually."

"Well, I'll tell him that. Need to tell him anything else?"

"No, that's it. We're spending a fortune on stationary and stamps as is without me adding to the bill. Plus, I LIKE email."

* * *

Dear Takeru,

Your actions are driving a wedge between our brothers. Shame on you. Yamato has stopped talking to Taichi and now I wonder what you told him. Taichi's not ignoring you by not sending you letters, just so you know. He likes email more than writing and so chooses to relay his very short message through me and save stamp and paper.

Hm, your letter is a little_ over_ fifty percent longer. Good luck studying, Takeru~! You can do it—You've got a long way to go, but I know you can do it.

Well, as to your friends and lack thereof, you should befriend them. My image of you doesn't seem to be the scholarly type. It just seems weird. If you don't have friends by the end of this year, I'll visit and kick your bullies. You've been there two years. You should have friends by now.

Signed, Hikari.


	2. The Bonding

Dear Takeru,

You're so cruel to your only brother, aren't you? Sometimes I think you like Taichi more than you like me and I feel hurt.

I've been doing my laundry thank you very much. I've been cooking for me and Dad, too. In fact, we've only gone to the hospital three times this week due to food poisoning.

Just kidding. I've provided you with a laugh today. Aren't you glad?

Signed, Yamato

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Don't tell me that. My beloved brother just needs to get a grip. He's very bitter, but Yamato-nii will get over it. Eventually. Hm… send him a feather duster for me? Or get Taichi to. He forgot my birthday, so that's my revenge. Tell him it's for his housewifely duties. Actually, I'll go send you one to send to him.

Since you've never actually celebrated my birthday, I'll let this year slide. Feel privileged. I'd be sending you something weird otherwise.

Did you know your message fails to inspire me? It seems to actually have the opposite effect. I barely passed my Science test.

Hah, if my friends are any like the girls trying to flirt with my brother such that I could see them on _national television_, I think I'd rather be friendless.

Signed, Takeru

* * *

Dear Takeru,

Thank you for the new feather duster. It's in my room. I refuse to send it to your brother and encourage you. I also refuse to encourage Taichi on bullying your poor brother.

And you missed MY birthday, remember? You can't blame me for missing yours. It's just silly.

Hah, don't blame your lack of studying on me. You don't study enough. That's all. What club are you part of, anyways? I'm currently thinking of joining the Photography club, but Taichi broke our only digital camera last week. Oh well.

No friends at all Takeru? Do you eat lunch alone or something? I do have some friends, though. I'm not a social hobo like you. You know, since there's school, I sometime write to you from my classroom or during lunch break. Daisuke is trying to see who it is I'm writing to and he even asked Taichi about it. Taichi laughed and said not to worry, so feel good about yourself. He seems to have forgiven you and does not consider you a threat.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Sometimes you can be quite a pain. You're ruining my fun, Hikari. Nii-san was MADE to be made fun of.

So you can say absolutely nothing, I got you a belated present for this year and the two years before. Well, my mom did, but I chose it! You can wear it around your neck, like your old whistle. And you can join the Photography club. And I could skip giving you a gift next year too?

It's not my fault! We had to define what a helix was for our quiz. It was silly. All I knew was that a double helix was for DNA and that wasn't of much help. Geez, this school's no fun.

I eat lunch with the team. Then try to study. But really, I bring my whole study-study-study class's average down. It's no fun. I had a kind of stupid incident the other day. I was in a hurry, so I was eating in the classroom, and the person who was seated beside me turned to me and said, "Are you chewing? You know I hate chewers." I told him no, I didn't know and he glared at me! I swear, it was like a demon staring at me and my death was near. It was very freaky.

Signed, Takeru

* * *

Dear Takeru,

WHY DID YOU GET ME A CAMERA!? It's too expensive, you know? Even Taichi says so. Really, you shouldn't have, Takeru. Actually, I told him when we were eating out and he spat out his food and it was utterly disgusting. I told him to wipe himself and the waitress approached and handed him a napkin. It was technically more of a wad of napkins, but still. It was still gross. Very, very gross.

Haha, speaking of Taichi it was funny. He had a date last week, but I don't think it went too well. She asked him, "Will I see you tomorrow?" And he said that they didn't have school the next day, so he didn't think so. Taichi's silly, isn't he?

Oh, I think our correspondence is spreading throughout the Chosen. Koushiro asked me to tell you that the reunion is coming up, though it's really just for the people in Odaiba. No chance of you stopping by, I guess?

Takeru, have some manners. Honestly. Smart people are rather sensitive.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Hikari,

It's not like it was that expensive. Mom got it cheap. So it sounded odd, but does it make you feel better? Ah well, it was a better choice than the sketchbook you'd probably never use. It had Hello Kitty on it or something. Bleh, it was weird. And I don't think you would have liked it. Would you have? I'm not sure. But a camera is so much more useful, don't you think?

Funny you mentioned Koushiro, When Mom and I went out to look for a gift for you, we saw a beetle keychain. It reminded me of Tentomon.

How're your teachers, Hikari? Mine's hilarious. She tells us her boyfriend's silliness and that he once proposed to her to be his princess. She asked him, and I quote, "We won't be skipping off into the sunset anytime soon, will we?" And he _actually_ told her that he finds no problem with it if she wanted to.

People in love are weird, don't you think? Weirder than smart people. My classmate is still glaring at me. Just so you know.

Signed, Takeru

* * *

Dear Takeru,

Hah, that makes me feel better. I'm poor compared to you, so you're stuck with the white fisherman's hat I sent you. Hee, bet your head's too big for your old green one.

My teachers are fine. Killer in English, but not so bad. I guess. I study hard, anyways. Unlike someone I could mention. But still, my teachers are far from amusing as yours.

Though, my Physical Education teacher is funny. If we finish class early, he tells us of his antics with his friends in the 'good old days'. The other day, he said something about how got stuck in an elevator with several other people… and that someone's boyfriend broke up with her because of said incident.

Oh, I have to go send this now. Hope you're having fun, Takeru.

Signed, Hikari.

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Odd. My teacher had the same story. She was panicking a bit because she had a date with her boyfriend… this was another one, she broke up with that one because of the skipping incident.

They were _this close_ to breaking up. She said she wasn't one for fairytales, but he was a good guy, she thought. So, she was going out with him…

Then she got stuck, she said, and then her boyfriend was over the elevator phone so everyone in the elevator could hear them and he was demanding why she was late. Her answer was funny in a completely true way: "...because I'm trapped in an elevator, that's why." Then the people in the elevator laughed and he demanded to know who else was in the elevator and found that there was a grandmother, two men, and her. Then he freaked out and she told him maybe it was better for them to not see each other anymore. By the time the doors were opened, he was gone.

Signed, Takeru

* * *

Dear Takeru,

I think my teacher was one of those guys in with her. Our accounts seem to match. Ask her if the one of the guys laughed and bashed his shin against the wall. I think that that guy is my teacher. Um, oh well.

I'll ask my teacher if… there was a grandmother. It wasn't in his account. I think.

Takeruuu~! Want to play matchmaker? Heehee, they can't resist US!

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Sure, why not. But really, I don't think I've told you… Thank you very much for the hat! I'm using it right now, but I can't wear it during class proper. But I am using your gift well. I honestly am.

By the way, have you noticed how the length of my letters have improved lately? I don't have to search for pseudo-topics anymore. Much. This one I'm writing right now is currently debatable, but still.

Meh, my classmate is STILL GLARING AT ME and it's CREEPY. Did you know that? He asked me if I was going out with someone. I told him we were like ten, but he didn't seem to care about the fact that we were in third grade. I think your perfume is seeping into the paper you use and it smells weeeeeeeird.

Well, not really weird. Just really really girly.

Signed, Takeru


	3. The Learning

Dear Takeru,

That WASN'T my perfume, Takeru. It was the strawberry scented stationery. I don't USE perfume, silly.

You're very welcome for the hat… oh, did you know, I think my teacher saw your teacher after all. There was a grandmother. He remembers her because she choked on her false teeth and someone had to do the Heimlich maneuver on her or something. Did you know that you can do the Heimlich maneuver on yourself, by any chance? I'm learning so much in these silly stories, though Kusakabe-sensei only told us that as a sidenote. Whatever he said.

You're improving, Takeru, and I'm so proud of you, honest.

Your classmate… umm, I really don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe if you ask him nicely what's wrong? Play nice, okay?

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Ah, that explains the matching envelope. Both with smiley-faced, cutesy strawberries on them.

Oh, I've started reading Sherlock Holmes translated into Japanese today, have you tried it? It's very fun and he is awesome. Did you know he used to whack corpses to see the extent of post-mortem bruising? Right now, I just finished the story that involved a man with a wooden leg. I think it was called 'The Sign of Four'…

Um, right. A funny thing happened to me yesterday. During Geography class, our teacher brought a globe in, and I accidentally knocked it over (do not ask) and it hit the classmate who glared at me a lot. And it broke. I honestly didn't mean it, and I think I'm going to die. I ran away as fast as I could and I think that accidentally caused him to sprint into the locker room and get locked in. I think I'm going to die. I already mentioned it, but it bears repeating.

I need a cheap, undetectable radar to see that my classmate is not at all near me and whether he is holding a sharp pointy object or anything that can be used as a weapon. Maybe they'll invent such a thing some day. What do you think?

Oh, today, he has pointedly ignored me. But he's still staring or glaring or whatever. Should I fear for my life?

P.S.- Hey, I need a picture of my best friend, so can you enclose one of yourself? I know it's a hassle, but pleaaase? Or I'll photocopy that one with all of the Chosen and cut it out, but you look eight there. Well, you WERE eight, but still.

Signed, Takeru

* * *

Dear Takeru,

Don't you DARE diss my cutesy strawberries. At least they're cute.

Speaking of foreign media, I was watching Tom chase Jerry and him making a pinstriped suit out of… a foldable chair. And a hat out of a lampshade. It was weird. But funny, I suppose.

Sherlock Holmes, huh? That takes me back. I read Hound of the Baskervilles in First Grade, I think.

Oh, Takeru, you're so cruel to your classmates. I said PLAY NICE. Are you doing this on purpose? If you are, then: "Congratulations. You are now a class-A jerk." Should I send you a card with that?

Signed, Hikari

P.S.- When I see your letters lately, I feel like you dodged something. Should I know why?

* * *

Hikari stared at the message before shrugging and slipping it in the envelope with an I.D. picture of herself.

She'd get it mailed later.

* * *

Dear Hikari,

I just MENTIONED they were cutesy. The smiley faces were a bit creepy, though. And the scent's a bit… overwhelming. That's all. Kind of… fake, you know?

Tom and Jerry? I like the kiddy ones more. Or the ones where they both take care of a little kitty and a little mouse respectively. So funny, and so cute.

And yes, Sherlock Holmes. Irene Adler is awesome, so you know. She's pretty, too. I just read it— the 'Scandal in Bohemia' or something like that? She TRICKED Holmes! Imagine…

I played nice! I tried! I really, really did, I swear. AND THAT'S MEAN! I TRIED! He's still ignoring me, but he looks really, really intimidating. It's like he has slammed a proverbial iron gate between me and him. An iron gate with lot of pointy metal fitting on it and looking sharp that makes me feel impale-able. You know Vlad the Impaler, by any chance?

And thank you very much for the picture! I'll put it on my project for school. And write about you. You bet I'll try to win so I can stop dragging my class down. But if I do, the classmate who glares at me might hold a bigger grudge. What do you think?

Signed, Takeru

* * *

Dear Takeru,

Okay, I'll let that slide.

… Our conversation on cute things feels weird to me. Can we stop?

Oh, Takeru, I think you're getting your first crush. How adorable! Let me know of your love life, Takeru? Oh, by the way, have you asked your teacher of the incident we have formerly discussed?

By the way, Taichi said that Holmes got high on coke and morphine. And by coke, he meant cocaine. Are you SURE you should be reading this?

Do tell me if the situation changes? Or do I have to beat your head in with a loaf of French bread? Honestly! Can't you do anything right? You'd think you were dumb, clumsy, and mute the amount of progress you've done in making friends.

I mean… _I'm_ your best friend? We haven't spoken in years, and we lost touch for TWO years. We are TEN right now, and we met when we were EIGHT. Do the math. We've LOST touch longer than we've been IN touch, weeks in the Digital World included.

Oh, Vlad the Impaler was a model for Dracula, right? He impaled his enemies…

Do your best in your project Takeru, and play nice. I mean it this time. Don't make me hurt you.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Stop what? What conversation? We weren't having a conversation, were we? *hint, hint*

Haha, me? A crush? On a book character? Who was written many, many years ago? As if.

Kirihara-sensei has confirmed said incident. What next?

Yeah, he's on recreational drugs. I said he was _awesome,_ not that he was a_ role model_. How on EARTH could you get THAT mixed up, 'Kari?

Ahahaha. Really. I'm laughing. I'm not some kid-mugger. Actually, we made up. It was before I passed him my report, the one with your picture on it… Um, right. So, I said sorry to him, and he was staring at me, and he thought I had a grudge on him or something; that was weird. He was the one glaring at me all over the place. So, he said it was fine and all, and I said sorry for the globe and for annoying him, and, get this—he thought I was some kid bully or something and he was going to be my next target. Could you believe it? I mean, he started it with the girlfriend talk. Apparently, I gave him odd looks since and he didn't know what I was thinking. So he was worried.

It's hilarious, isn't it? So when I passed my composition, the one with your face on it, he asked if you were my girlfriend. I answered him properly this time. No, you were a friend I met two years ago and we lost touch and we were currently exchanging letters. Then we bonded. Because he has this friend from Class C who he'd been best friends since they were like two years old.

And then he told me that in celebration of her birthday last year, he tried to make a cake but the oven exploded. And she was really nice about it, he said. She just said, "Maaaan. I hate it when ovens explode." Then she laughed, and he laughed, and they were both laughing until his mother shrieked because her oven exploded. She seems nice, don't you think? Should I aim for her to be my third friend not on the basketball team? First is you, of course, second is my classmate—his name is Ryuu, Imagine. He had a name. I was so scared of him, it never occurred to me to check his name.

But then it turns out the reason he was so on edge lately, aside from me seeming like I was going to mug him, was because she was ignoring him. Poor guy.

Apparently, he said she heard him in the middle of some dare, to say the following out loud—please excuse the bad hand writing, I kind of will be laughing too hard to write properly… He said: _"I solemnly swear never to peek on girls in the shower. However, I won't look away if they leave the door open." _You're a girl, Hikari. Give him some advice. I'll relay it to him. It's kind of sad.

Signed, Takeru

P.S.- You're frighteningly accurate on Vlad the Impaler. Have you researched him, by any chance?


	4. The Revealing

Dear Takeru,

Your attitude is very good. Very discreet. Can you sense my sarcasm through the paper?

Well, I wouldn't know, Takeru. I have quite a few classmates with crushes on fictional characters, actually. It's kind of funny.

Hmm… I'm not really sure. Do you have any ideas?

… Right, Takeru. Someone whom you think is awesome is on drugs. Should I be worried?

See? You're a cruel person, Takeru. Someone in need of help and you decide to look threatening. Ah, where was the sweet, short eight year old I once knew?

… I just realized you know what I look like and I don't know how you look. That's no fair. Send me a picture?

As for advice, tell him for me that he's an idiot, and that is extremely disrespectful and that he probably deserves to be kicked for that—not just ignored.

Geez, now, seriously, tell him to apologize sincerely and that he should explain to her properly and promise he will never say that sort of thing again.

Signed, Hikari

P.S.- No, the truth is, I'm secretly his reincarnation. Be very afraid of me.

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Sarcasm and you are total opposites, and people can see the difference with the naked eye.

Oh, would you be one of them, Hikari? Who's your crush?

YOU were the one with plans to set them up. Where'd all that go, huh? Hikari. Basically, you're asking ME on how to deal with this? Me? You may as well ask a knitting needle how to fish. Bet they'd know more.

Being worried because I think Sherlock Holmes is awesome even though he's on drugs? That's stupid.

The Takeru you knew disappeared one day to follow Charlie the Unicorn because he believed in Candy Mountain and wanted to visit. That Takeru didn't make it back alive; he lost both kidneys, a huge chunk of his liver, his heart, his brain and lungs. So you're stuck with me, Hikari.

Um, the dog ate all my pictures. I'm sorry.

…You're not going to buy that, are you? So, all my pictures are gone. Maybe we'll meet again one day and you wouldn't need a picture of me. Or you could take one yourself with your shiny camera.

She's talking to him again! He is very happy and his mental image of you in now a very pretty girl with a princess dress and fairy wings and an angel halo, waiting for her chariot to take her to the Realm of the Gods, goddess that you are. Oh. Your superhero cape is also fluttering in the ever present invisible breeze. *Blinks* It's odd, but anyways he is forever grateful and stuff. He is wondering if he could write you a note or something. Is he permitted to do so, Superhero Angel Fairy Princess of the Goddesses?

Signed, Takeru

P.S.- The thought is utterly frightening. Never think it. *shudders* Hikari, the child of Light, impaling her enemies in a past life? Never.

* * *

Dear Takeru,

And you know that how?

You know, I have the really odd feeling that you've dodged my topic about dodging topics. Planning something? The local store ran out of patience, so I'm just going to keep nagging. No matter what.

… Me? A crush? Takeru, Daisuke might have a crush on me, but I've got no crushes.

Hmph, you AGREED with me, Takeru. No excuses. You did. So, hmm… Maybe we could get them to meet?

… Your lack of logic astounds me as ever. Takeru, firstly, Sherlock Holmes isn't that awesome. Secondly… you watch Charlie the Unicorn?

Takaishi Takeru… you better not be trying to get away from me. You definitely won't succeed, I won't let you. Send me a picture now. NOOOW. I mean it, seriously.

I feel flattered by the thought, but honestly your description sucks. Baaad. I mean, surely he couldn't have actually said that. And stop using that nickname immediately. It's slightly scary, Takeru.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Yagami Hikari,

You don't know me personally, but you probably know about me from Takeru. This is Ryuu? Yes, so Takeru told me you didn't believe him about my mental image of you, and I want to tell you that it was technically true. Except maybe for the fairy part. You look more… um, elfin? From your picture, I mean. Takeru showed me. You look very pretty by the way.

So, I've hit rock bottom again. I'm sorry. Um, my friend's been ignoring me again. I don't know why. She said something about a rumor, but I don't know what on earth it could be.

Signed, Ryuu

P.S.- I've actually two reasons for writing this. So, the reason I'm writing you is to stall. Actually, if you haven't already noticed, this envelope is written by Takeru, but mine is the only message inside. Um. Have fun! Takeru says you'll understand, but he's… not around in town. He says to tell you 'surprise' and that you've got your answer.

* * *

Hikari set the message down, resisting the urge to crush it. Takeru… was he coming, then? She worried when she saw unfamiliar handwriting that took her a while to get the hang of reading. Her trembling hands didn't help. She looked around. It was the actual the day of the reunion, so she didn't have time to read it at home.

Taichi looked at her, seeing her unreadable expression that was part anger, part irritation, part loss, and mostly confusion.

"What's up?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"It's nothing."

Koushiro and Sora were here already. Mimi was absent, Jyou was going to be late and Yamato wasn't there yet.

… Was he coming?

Takeru never sent a response to the memorial topic. Stupid, she just noticed it now.

She should be happy, she knew that, but…

Water plopped onto the letter. She looked up. It was raining, to add to all this. Just… terrific. Absolutely terrific. She looked to return the letter into the envelope.

She blinked. She wasn't getting wet anymore, so she looked up. An umbrella?

"Hey," a voice that was somehow familiar but different greeted.

It made her whirl around. "Takeru?"

He placed the umbrella in her free hand and steered her to the building Taichi and the others were headed. "Yep, it's me. Keep walking. Just keep walking." His voice was cheerful. "I'm late, aren't I? Yamato picked me up and we did try to hurry, but…"

Wetness welled up in her eyes and she clutched the umbrella hard. "You're taller," she said, trying to keeping her voice neutral, but her voice shook.

The hands on her shoulders slackened. "You're mad, aren't you? I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I wanted to make it a surprise. I won't drop in unannounced ever again?"

"Stupid," she managed to say, and they stepped on dry ground. She lowered the umbrella, dropped it, and gave him a hug. "I missed, you, silly. Never do that again."

"'Kari… Can't… Breathe," he choked out, and she laughed at him. She was putting her weight on him, and he looked about to collapse. "Heavy."

"Serves you right." And she hopped down to land on his feet.

"Ow!"

* * *

Dear Ryuu,

Hm… Maybe someone's been spreading rumors about you? Ask Takeru to ask people discreetly about it. I'll ask him too. He strikes you as a kid-mugger, right?

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dearest Takeru,

You deserved all I put you through that day.

Signed, Hikari

P.S.- Help Ryuu.

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Not many people have naturally blonde hair here in Japan. You know. And most people who dye their hair do it to be _scary_. Takeru showed me a group picture and I have to say you guys have odd hair colors.

But I'll ask. Thank you for all the effort you and Takeru are putting into helping me.

Signed, Ryuu

* * *

Dear Hikari,

You called me dearest. I feel touched. On the other hand, that's a waste of a stamp and I already left Odaiba! Is that honestly all you have to say to me, Hikari? I feel hurt. So very… hurt. Um, yes. You lectured me on letter writing etiquette and then now this? You hypocrite!

Besides, the injuries you gave me were horrible and extensive! I had to use a walking stick the first week when I went back to school. Ryuu laughed at me. Ugh. I will help, but you made me unable to play basketball properly for the next few weeks.

It's like, I sit in front of the hoop after everyone goes home, and try to shoot the balls in. Ryuu laughed when he saw and asked what I was doing and that you beat me up good. Then he mentioned that maybe I shouldn't strain myself too much and I answered that I should practice. Because, you know, if I don't practice for a while then I wouldn't be able to play well when I'm back on the team. So I should keep up my arm strength

Then he pointed out I'd stay on the walking stick longer if I strain my foot.

I said, "No, that was not my foot." Because really, I didn't use my feet, I was sitting on the ground while trying to shoot the hoops in. I had about twenty percent accuracy like that and you suck for making me suffer like that.

Besides, we were PRODUCTIVE weren't we? I told you another bonus. Right, riiiiiiiiiiiight? Don't be so mad. I don't even know why you're so mad.

Signed, Takeru


	5. The Accusing

Dear Ryuu,

Takeru's my slave at the moment for all the cruelty he's put me through. The nerve of him. Where's the innocent, cute little kid of two years ago? Would you happen to know? Please tell me.

It's really no problem. I think your situation is kind of cute, actually. Let me know how it turns out?

Signed, Hikari

P.S.- Why are we sending each other letters? You have an email account and access to a computer, don't you?

* * *

Takeru winced at the scent that invaded his nostrils. The perfume or whatever it was was definitely way too strong. He opened the windows wide before beginning to read.

* * *

Dear Takeru,

You know, I'm left to wonder why we're sending each other letters—again. I know, your mom. And it's fun like this. But even so, it's seriously habit forming, I mean, I just noticed now I was sending Ryuu letters. And he probably has an email. Unlike you, Takeru. You freak. Seriously.

Hah, I'm glad to see that your letter writing skills have improved, though. However, you've still got a bit to go. Am I being a hypocrite by saying that? Well, I suppose maybe I am.

Takeru, my image of a 'new you' has been stained forever. Growth spurt or not—you grew a lot taller, by the way. I don't think I've told you.

But really… A walking stick? Honestly, the mental image of you and a walking stick doesn't seem to match in the slightest. Especially the image of you sitting in the middle of a dim gymnasium trying to shoot basketballs into hoops, with your walking stick juuust within your reach for ease of travel should the need arise that you need a potty break. …I think it looks funny. Actually, I personally think it looks absolutely hilarious. Don't blame me? It honestly does.

Were we really as productive as you describe? Do you remember all we discussed, by any chance?

Oh, do send reports on what you've found on Ryuu's case?

Signed, Hikari

P.S.- A while ago, a perfume bottle on Mom's dressing table toppled over and soaked the paper. As in, literally soaked. Forgive the smudging and the paper that scents strongly of some floral bouquet. Now you can wave it in front of Ryuu and tell him that THAT is the smell of perfume-scented stationery. And tell him that both of us sincerely hope he won't be getting any of the sort. Taichi's complaining about the smell, but we can't do anything about it.

P.P.S- It was funny—earlier, Taichi's pillow was sheared or something by our cat—and so when Taichi landed on it, feather's flew everywhere. When he sneezed, a feather fluttered into his mouth. He choked. Ah, between the two of you, how could I ever be sad and depressed?

P.P.P.S.- So you know, someone else makes me laugh a lot in Odaiba. You haven't met him, but you've heard of him. Daisuke? A while ago, in swimming class, he cramped in the pool. He was yelling "Ow. Ow! OW! I've got a cramp." in between drowning. He reminds me so much of Taichi sometimes… Sigh.

* * *

"Takeru," Natsuko called, her eyes not leaving the computer screen. "There's a funny smell coming out of your room. Like flowers."

"Sorry, Mom," Takeru called, grimacing. He wouldn't be able to close the windows for a week, the way his room reeked.

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Um, yes. As a matter of fact. I do have an email. Need it? I mean, it's fun writing to you and all, but it definitely is faster to send an email.

And as for Takeru, since he moved here, he was always very quiet. He didn't really have anyone he talked to, but that was because he never approached anyone. He didn't look approachable. He just brooded a bit, you know? When he talked it was kind of polite, but because of his unusual hair color and his general demeanor, most of us thought he was scary. He lightened up a bit this year, joined the basketball team after his growth spurt, and smiled more, I guess. But he wasn't a fluffy bunny and people still thought he was sort of scary. You know what they say of first impressions? Thinking about it, maybe it was because of you. Writing to each other, you know?

… Actually, to be honest, I wouldn't have talked to him if I wasn't in a seriously bad mood. The chewing thing, I'm sure you heard. I think maybe we intimidated him, too. He still is a bit shy, you know? But I think he's getting better.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something. I'm on a roll today. I heard that there was a girl from my class who said that I liked her. So when I asked her about it, she said that she heard it from someone else. I followed the trail… and poof, it passed through all the sections before disappearing completely. Ugh. I'm very disappointed. But even so, at least we learned something.

My situation is KIND OF_ CUTE_!? What kind of sadist are you to derive such pleasure from my misery?

Signed, Ryuu

* * *

Dear Hikari,

We visited a museum the other day. They have very pretty handwriting, you know? In particular, there was this one scroll—the calligraphy was very inspiring. It read, 'Endure'. So I will. No matter what cruelties you put me through. And you've grown too. A lot. But I was expecting that from your picture.

Today I told Ryuu, "Why is that every time you're around, I get the feeling that doom is going to befall us?" I had good reason, to my credit. Do you know what he did? He stomped around _all _the classrooms (and I mean ALL), trying to hunt the rumor to its roots.

Obviously, he failed. Miserably.

Barging everywhere like a deranged maniac, he was. I was so ashamed—his friend who-was-ignoring-him _stared_ at him. I don't think he even _noticed_.

Poor Haruka-san. That's her name, by the way. Haruka. It's a pretty name, isn't it? But I think your name suits you more than hers does her, Hikari. She's about the crankiest person alive in the morning even after she eats breakfast and she is also severely allergic to pollen. Or so Ryuu tells me—I haven't actually spoken with her much. I think a 'hi' or two when she was walking around with Ryuu before she started ignoring him.

I think Ryuu has filed the report about the current status of our investigation, so I'll not bother you with an account of the results. You know his version, anyways, right? Riiiight?

Let's see, about your ploy to set our teachers up together… Ryuu obtained information that our class trip was to Kyoto this year, which I shared with you on my trip to Odaiba during which you wounded me deeply. Incidentally, so is your class trip, and around the same time of the year. Our schedules happen to overlap in one specific day, so we'll coincidentally meet… somewhere. I forgot that bit. But still, I remembered, right?

Signed, Takeru

P.S.- Ryuu is sensitive to strong smells. He's especially allergic or something to floral perfume. He's still not done sneezing, and his nose is runny, and I'm getting really worried. I think I may need to bring him to the clinic. I blame you completely. And it actually is your fault so don't you try to get away from it.

P.P.S.- What am I? An organic and conveniently free source of entertainment?

P.P.P.S.- I kind of pity Daisuke, the way you talk about him all that I've never met him, I really do pity the guy.

* * *

Dear Hikari,

You make me want to hurl. Seriously, my allergies are killing me. And I've felt nauseous since.

This is all my second letter on the same day wishes to tell you.

You're cruel, you know?

Signed, Ryuu

* * *

Dear Ryuu,

Sorry, please don't send me your hospital bill? I didn't know that. Anything else you're allergic to, just in case? Not planning to kill you or anything.

Let's see… I was wondering if you'd prefer to communicate by e-mail—my brother, for one, hates to write things down if he can help it, so I leave the choice to you.

Aaah, thank you very much for telling me of Takeru's life there. He wouldn't tell me anything of it, despite all my threats of calling his mother. It seems that he has reason to hide it—I expressly told him to have friends… He's a good kid, though. Take care of him—and I'll give him a verbal flaying later. No worries.

… Fine then, a –_written_- flaying. Tsk. Details.

So, do TRY to be discreet in your admirable quest for the truth. I mean, sure, you do need to know what's going on, but you're really making things harder for yourself.

And, of course it's cute. You actions, while slightly misguided, are adorable in intention. Good luck!

Signed, Hikari


	6. The Rambling

Dear Takeru,

Ah, I love museums! I remember reading something about a Chocolate Museum before… I want to visit THAT one day, you know?

… Is it obvious I'm hungry? I don't think I was able to eat lunch today—was trying to write a composition. So there I was, dictionary and thesaurus and blank paper and my lunch. I didn't get to finish much of either and I'm HUUUNGRY~! I bet you're full right now. No fair.

Ryuu has his reasons for doing what he does. You know that. It's cute, isn't it? Even though, um, yes, he could do with a bit more tact and less stomping everywhere. But you know he's doing it all for Haruka-san… It's admirable, you know?

Let's see… so if I get the details straight, there's some girl in your class who says that she heard that Ryuu liked her. Obviously whoever spread the rumor did not consult with Ryuu since the one he likes is Haruka. Somehow the rumor was circulated without Ryuu's knowledge (and yours) until it reached Haruka who is currently still ignoring Ryuu. Confirm?

Um, let's see. I don't know exactly where we'll meet up… Kyoto tower? It's huge enough we won't get lost getting to there. I think. I hope. Umm, what do you think?

Oh, I almost forgot—Takeru, why did you expressly scare people? Ryuu told me _alllll _about your past there. You shouldn't have INTIMDATED people! You know you're too shy… Actually, I'm surprised you pulled it off at all. *Glares* Whatever the case, you have no excuse! You should have been nicer, TRIED to make friends, you know? You should have put an effort—more than Ryuu over Haruka right now! Well, okay, about the same effort. Hah, and to think I actually ever PITIED you!

Signed, Hikari

P.S.- Ryuu has told me as much. I apologized to him already.

P.P.S.- You're also a very good mind-reader. *Is very amused*

P.P.P.S.- Daisuke is still against my writing to you. He seems to be against most things that capture my attention aside from him. He believes that I might run off with you to go off skipping into the sunset. A la your teacher's encounter with her ex-boyfriend. Oh, he's getting suspicious of Ryuu too, I think. It's kind of funny.

* * *

Dear Hikari,

I'm also allergic to cats.

As you can see from my last two letters, I have no aversion to sending you two letters in a day. It's kind of fun like this, too. So, I'll pass on the email. Takeru must be rubbing off on me.

Don't worry, Takeru's doing much better now. Being a third party to this thing with me and Haruka, he's been helpful in the gathering of data. It seems that the rumors usually travel through girls, since guys don't bother. Unfortunately this means that the rumor is currently untraceable. There are two other girls in my class who have heard rumors of me liking them, but one of them is shy so she never said a word until Takeru expressly asked her. The other one couldn't care less and so forgot it as soon as she heard it until Takeru asked her. The third one (you've already heard) seems totally psyched about it.

…I seem to be a ladies' man without me knowing at all. No wonder Haruka's so pissed. My life at age **ten** is already a freaking drama. At least if I were older and this were a soap opera, I'd be able to get drunk. I love drunks. They're so funny. Especially the cartoon ones. The real ones… well, not so. Um, not that I'd ever met a real drunk. Or smelled one. On second thought, maybe dunks aren't so funny. Except the fictional ones. Or if they're the funny drunks who say stupid things. Wait, am I still making sense or am I rambling?

'Nyways, Ryuu out!

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Mom said, 'Don't get lost!' but I did. It was sad. I got very, very lost and I ended up in front of a hookah. From India or something—the exhibits were arranged according to country.

Speaking of Mom, today, I awoke almost smothered to death by nylon sheeting. This morning, Takaishi Natsuko dumped nylon sheets on her sleeping son while spring cleaning. It's true. Then she forgot about them so I almost died.

YOU BETTER NOT BE STARVING YOURSELF, HIKARI! Or I'll write your brother about teachers psychologically bullying his beloved sister. *smug face* Can't beat that, can you?

Yeah, yeah. I know Ryuu has a noble cause and all that… I know, okay? …I miss Patamon. Noble causes remind me of him. What he did… and what_ we all _did. I bet you miss Tailmon. Think we'll see them again?

All of what you said is correct. Plus, as I think you've already read from Ryuu's report, there are three girls so far who have been targets of Rumor-Ryuu's affection. It's very odd.

Um, so, I've asked about nine guys and six girls, so that leaves a about half the class to go.

Kyoto Tower's no problem. I think we're headed there, anyways.

Your words hurt me very much, Hikari. You know it's not easy… to adjust. Dad and Nii-san were still in Odaiba and Mom worked all the time. Not everyone's parents are happily together, and it's painful to approach people you know have no such problems. So I was isolating myself. No big deal, right?

Signed, Takeru

P.S.- That's nice.

P.P.S. – Thank you very much. Can I make a living out of this?

P.P.P.S.- Oh. Poor Daisuke.

* * *

Dear Ryuu,

… Cats. You're allergic to cats. Cute adorable kitty-cats… and you're allergic.

So, letters for you it is. Geez, I'm writing to twice as many people now. I'll be running out of paper soon.

Takeru doesn't even get paid, so don't use him that much. Especially nothing embarrassing. Okay?

Hmm, a guy couldn't have spread the rumor, I think. So, one of the girls. What about the other girls in your class? Are there really only three of them?

… Oh dear, with your reputation, I'm not surprised Haruka-san hasn't punched you over the moon yet.

You made some sense, don't worry, Ryuu. Some people make less sense than you.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Takeru,

Taichi was funny today. He was going around the house massaging people… then later on, he huffed away complaining, 'What do I have to do to get a massage around here?!' I didn't know the saying went 'You massage my back and I massage yours'. Nii-san's silly sometimes, don't you think?

By the way, that reminds me. Taichi, the other day, did something incredibly stupid. Remember Diablomon? That time where the internet and the electricity and everything was going wonkers and I was at a friend's birthday party and you were with Yamato at your Grandma's? Yeah. Sora didn't help out 'cause she was ignoring Taichi, remember? So, um, well… Taichi did SOMETHING like that hairclip episode. He said to Koushirou, "Don't be so daft. Of course she doesn't wear skirts." About Sora. In school. Within her hearing distance.

He obviously didn't come back home walking on his own legs. *Sigh* I change what I wrote earlier—Taichi is GENERALLY silly. And sometimes serious. A _very_ rare sometimes.

Ah, poor you. I kind of slightly pity you now. ^.^ Nearly being smothered aside, how've you been? Having fun relishing the idea of life now you know you could have not woken up today, Takeru?

Oh. No. Takeru, anything but that! I just finished telling you of Taichi's antics! I'll literally be unable to show my face in school ever again! You KNOW what kind of idiocies he can get to…

Ryuu reminded me of Tailmon, when he said he was allergic to cats. I do miss her, and I know you miss Patamon too. I wonder if they're alright? They should be, I know, but sometimes I worry. As for meeting them—I like to think that we will, Takeru! Even so, no matter what, we'll keep our precious memories of those times and reminisce. That reminds me of an old granny in a rocking chair knitting something. Probably socks.

Okay, further status reports better be regular and PROMPT, Takeru! Good luck! I think it's nice you're helping Ryuu.

Kyoto Tower it is then. But where exactly?

Takeru, is this why it took you so long to send me the first letter? You should have talked to your guidance counselor or something. She's working for that—to help kids like you in your time of crisis. Talk to her next time, you might feel better. And you would have made friends sooner and not have scared innocent kiddies like Ryuu and stuff... Just, don't make people worry over you, especially if they don't need to.

Signed, Hikari

P.S.- Can I doodle on your face? I'm all out of paper. Ryuu knows. I'll threaten doodling on his face one day. Maybe next letter—I've sealed his letter already before starting on yours. Mental note to self: stop by a stationery store later.


	7. The Sharing

Dear Hikari,

Yes, I'm allergic to cute kitty-cats. You're a cat person, aren't you? You seem like one. Takeru seems to strike me as a dog person, but I'm not really sure.

Hah, with your papers smelling like a potpourri all the time—is it rose scented this time or something? I'm honestly surprised I haven't been sent to the ER yet. I'm sending a pack of unscented stationery. Use that to write to me. I'm very… sensitive. *Cough.*

Takeru's been meeting some dead ends. He used to be _so_ productive… ah well, he still was, I suppose. It's just that we haven't had much breakthrough and we've almost used all our leads up. He's interviewed all eleven girls in our class, and it seems that _only_ two more girls have joined the ranks of 'objects of my affection'.

So, one of them falls asleep in class all the time, so she didn't really pay attention to the rumor told to her when she was half-asleep… until Takeru asked. Since I'm supposed to be unobtrusive after barging everywhere or whatever. Bleh. FURTHERMORE, the_ other_ girl calls in sick half the time, I'm surprised she ever heard the rumor that I liked her. And I heard none of it. I mean really, what are the chances? It should be impossible!

*Shrugs* Maa, I'm like a new toy; I lose my novelty very quickly. Or so it seems. Five different girls in my class—what are the chances that only one would make a fuss out of it? Haruka has been not talking to me recently, but at least she acknowledges my presence now. That's good, right? Right?

The other girls spread the rumors around, but they heard nothing concerning them.

Making sense makes me feel better. Thanks. Ohhh, speaking of making sense, Takeru was funny this morning and he wasn't making sense at all. He walked into class, slumped into his seat, and said, "Why is it that I can never find coffee in this place?"

For serious, he truly did.

Signed, Ryuu

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Taichi-san is very silly indeed, but you don't have to rub it in his face behind his back. Um… yes. Whatever sense that made, I leave up to you.

Yamato-nii is silly too. He sent Mom an email with a video attachment, so Mom and I watched together. His introduction was, "I'm a moody person. Look at me switch from joy to misery." Then he showed a fast forward clip of him building a rocket—yes, a rocket. Well, a model. You know those model rockets that fly? He built one—videoing himself all the while, then he fast-forwarded it. It was for school or something. Then he was ridiculously happy because he finished it and then he tried to light it and make it take off. He failed for some reason—then he wasn't so happy.

He smashed the rocket into itty bitty pieces and then the video cut off. I think he cried.

Mom and I laughed.

Today was fun. We read part of this huuuuuuuge anthology that I've always wanted to read. Isn't it great and totally awesome? And it was for SCHOOL too!

Okay, so one of them had a flautist. You know, a person who had a flute? He played a flute. Um, yes, he did. He was cool. Am I being incredibly vague? The reason for that would be that of all the stories in that anthology, that one story I had to read was my least favorite. I felt very crushed by it all. So, like Yamato-nii, I switched from joy to misery very quickly.

I haven't been close to dying lately save the incident we previously discussed. It's a good thing, isn't it? Are you somewhat disappointed by it? Because if you are—OH!

There was another incident of me being close to dying. When I watched Nii-san's video with Mom.

Almost died laughing, I swear honestly.

Aside from that, I suppose I've found a new zest for life, you could say. I've been trying to be productive.

All in all, I have finished asking all the girls in my class. All the guys, too, but I suppose that the girls really are the prime suspects. And the ones in my class, since Ryuu is the involved.

I'd hate to have to interview all the girls in my grade level. Please don't tell me I have to. If I interview at a rate of fifteen people a week, more or less, , if I interviewed girls only… I might finish it all juuust before graduating middle school. That's being optimistic. Highly optimistic.

Oh, I've done all the boys too. But it's probably not one of them, right? So, none of the guys on the basketball team know anything, and the only reason I was asking was because we were bored in the changing room but you probably didn't need to know that. It seems Ryuu barged around tracking the rumor following a female trail. Odd, huh? Oh, and speaking of basketball, our coach was scaaary today. Like REALLY scary.

… He told us to run. Out of the blue. He said, "You have about five seconds to impress me." Then when we asked him how far, he was glaring at us and said, "Three… two…" At two, I gave up and started running. I got to maybe five yards.

You? Hikari? Knitting socks? Please excuse me as I almost die laughing for the second time today. I bet Tailmon would use up aaaaaall your yarn balls before you do. Kidding aside, you know we'll always remember the Digital World and all that happened there. One day, we'll see them again, for sure! I think that we'll be called back to help everyone if they need it. Maybe it's not a good thing to wish for something bad to happen to them, but I guess… I think it's rather inevitable. Don't you think?

Hmm… I guess the easiest place would be the observation deck? We could—by we, I mean a highly private, selected group, could separate from our teachers and call them from the deck.

By highly private and selected, this is probably just me, you, and Ryuu. Sigh. Do you happen to have another partner in crime over there?

No, Hikari, I didn't really know what to say to you. I suppose it may have affected my judgment a little—or a lot, actually, but I also didn't really know what to write to you. You were always so –happy-, you know?

Signed, Takeru

P.S.- You may not. Buy your own paper. I'm really not a cheapskate. I just don't like sharing.

* * *

Dear Ryuu,

Uh huh. Takeru is not really a cat person like me. …Try flying hamster. It's a closer choice that dog.

Oh, how considerate of you, Ryuu. Thank you very much, unlike SOME OTHER PEOPLE I could mention. Well, it's just one person, but you get my point? I'll use unscented paper for you from now on, don't worry. Of course, Takeru might shove scented paper in your face. Like last time. You remember, of course.

When is the class trip? This might be discussed faster then. And we'll have aaaaaall the prime suspects as well.

… Oh dear, sometimes Takeru is kind of silly, don't you think? Sometimes.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Takeru,

How very kind of you to insult me and my brother in one breath. Well, not really one breath, but I'm sure that if you read your letter out loud, it would be one breath. I digress.

Yamato misses you. A lot. Contact him more?

Ah, you and your love for literature, Takeru. I think it gets unhealthy sometimes so watch out.

On the interviewing other girls, no worries. It's isolated in your class, Takeru. I believe the reason it extended to other classes was for Haruka-san to hear.

Thank you. You're insulting my crafting ability very well. Granted, I kind of suck at it, but it's still rather cruel of you, I think, Takeru.

I agree with you. The observation deck is probably the best choice, considering… well, everything.

I have no partner in crimes over here, just you. Oh, Daisuke is in my class so he might have to be initiated or we'd have to come up with a way for me to lose him. And my possible buddy—we'll have a buddy system, you know. So, I'd have to get rid of them both.

Oh… what did your coach do after that?

Oh Takeru, you were so bright and happy too—you can't say that I was just too happy. Although, I admit, you might have been traumatized by it all, I guess.

Um, yes, Takeru, always remember you can always come to me to talk about things. I'm always free, truly.

Was this letter short? Yours and Ryuu's are. I'm kind of busy at the moment, so I'm sorry that it's so rushed.

Signed, Hikari

P.S.- Ryuu sent me stationery, you cheapskate. It's pretty, too. Like stained glass windows that throw rainbows when light strikes. That multicolored and pretty.


	8. The Conspiring

Dear Hikari,

I can't believe you just wrote 'flying hamster'. Do those even really exist? I know of flying squirrels, but flying hamster sounds oddly wrong. Winged Hamtaro or something. *shudders* What kind of wings, I wonder. Maybe like a chicken's? I'm eating chicken wings right now, so please excuse the sauce in the corner of the paper.

No problem, Takeru doesn't want to kill me. Yet. I'm not really sure though. He seems to be perpetually cheerful instead of the old Takeru who brooded in the corner. It's disconcerting.

The class trip will be in a week. Haruka's class was supposed to go this week, but she got sick, so she's going with our group! You'll get to meet her, Hikari. Isn't it cool?

…You've solved the case? Really? WHO IS IT!

He's a lot silly. Today, he was happily passed out in the equipment storage room with a punching bag for a pillow. A punching bag. Can you BELIEVE him? I even think he was snoring.

Signed, Ryuu

* * *

Dear Hikari,

I'm so tired I could sleep for weeks. We had a writing assignment—pick several elements from the periodic table and write a story about them. I'll write down to you what I came up with. Well, the introduction. The rest of the story is too long and I'm too tired.

_Today in court we come across the case of a world-famous poison. Known throughout the ages, she has killed countless figures for various reasons depending on who it is that has used her. In alchemy, many years ago, she has been depicted through several stylized symbols and the form of a swan._

_However, Arsenic (as her name is) has been consumed by people dubbed as 'Arsenic Eaters' to no apparent ill effect. However, while these people gradually exceed the normally lethal dose of arsenic, the withdrawal of eating it will cause death. She is known to have been prescribed across Europe for a myriad of diseases, as a beauty product, and as an aphrodisiac. _

_Many novels have been written with her as the central figure—in the whodunits and how-did-he-do-its of the years. She is undetectable when mixed with food, making her an ideal poison. She is the defendant of the case today._

Obviously, there's more to it than that, but I'm too tired to copy down the whole thing to you. Oh, the characters are Arsenic (obviously), the Carbon triplets, the Hydrogen octuplets, Oxygen, and the Sulfur twins. I had a lot of fun writing it, but it ended up ridiculously long with a word count of over one thousand six hundred fifty.

Did you know that arsenic has a ton of symptoms? High-dose: (abdominal pain, bloody vomiting, and diarrhea, followed by seizures, coma, and death). If administered over a period of time (or chronically), the victim exhibits headaches, fatigue, peripheral neuropathy, skin rash, lines on the nails (mees lines), kidney and liver failure, and heart damage. A garlic-like smell can sometimes be detected on the breath of the victim.

Awesome, isn't it? My love of literature spawned this piece, thank you very much.

See, look at it and ALL its classic murder-crime glory! (Yes, I said I was tired. And I am, but I'm loving this too much!)

_Arsenic stood straight, her silver-gray, brittle crystalline solid body resolute. Today she might die, she thought grimly. Wiped out until she was less than a speck of herself. The Great Decider was presiding over her case and if she lost, she would be obliterated completely from all the periodic tables in the world and would become a myth. After all, she was a famous poison known since ancient times—and Agatha Christie used her a lot in her works! (The Queen of Crime herself!) She had very bad publicity going for her and she knew it. Most stories had her causing victims certain death without recovery and their wives secretly getting their desires. It wasn't completely true. But it wasn't completely untrue either, which wasn't good for her case at all. _

_Actually, she wondered who filed the case in the first place—the other elements didn't necessarily all get along, but they respected each other. Feeling someone stare at her, she turned to see Mercury. Could it be him? She didn't know, but…_

_She took a deep breath. _

"_Your Honor," she said courteously. "My name is Arsenic and I've been used as a poison over the years, it's true. Even so, so have many elements on the Periodic Table." Her eyes flitted over the room, pausing at Mercury, Lead, Antimony, and Thallium meaningfully. She then glanced at Barium, Beryllium, Cadmium, Chromium, Copper, Fluorine, Nickel, Potassium, Selenium, Sodium, Tellurium, and Tin. They all shifted uncomfortably. "I believe that it's absurd to erase me simply because of this," she finished calmly, ignoring her nervousness._

"_Your comment is true," the judge told her. "However, you cannot deny that you are infamous."_

"_Of course I am," she responded. "People kill using me because I was very easy to get a hold of. I was commercially available in rat poisons and flypapers."_

I hope very much to get a good score.

Thank GOODNESS I don't need to go around the other classrooms. Ryuu is mean to me. He said, and I quote, "Think of it this way, when I finally get what I want, you won't have to work for me anymore." THE NERVE!

Hikari, the image of you and knitting just don't go that well together. Is it so wrong to say that? It is very true, I'll have you know.

Plus, my brother doesn't write to me much. Just the video and he mails over odd things sometimes. Like onions.

Why would Nii-san send me ONION BULBS, I have no idea. At all. The weirdo. Incidentally, onions are lilies, did you know that?

Okay, that's settled then. Hmm… What if you disappeared while Daisuke's in the toilet? Would he freak out too bad afterwards?

I know, Hikari. If I ever go through emotional trauma like a first break up, I'll be sure to let you know.

No worries, you hypocrite. All those 'Takeru, write longer letters' are overrated anyway. It feels so long ago now.

Signed, Takeru

P.S.- Of course, Hikari. Ryuu is the perfect gentleman. *Raises eyebrows* What do you expect me to do, exactly? My heart bleeds from jealousy or something? Wow.

* * *

Dear Ryuu,

Please ignore the flying hamster comments and pretend I never said them. No chicken winged hamsters either. Unfortunately. Sad, isn't it? I always wanted to see blue monkeys and purple elephants and bright pink kitties when I was little. The fact that they didn't exist left me heartbroken.

Takeru, once again, is not getting paid for this. Don't snap at him just because you feel stressed and threatened. Cheer up! (And if you want to know how exactly I know this, all I can say to you is, _"My super senses are tingling!"_ It's what I'd tell anyone who asks though, so don't feel like you're being tortured or anything. You aren't. Not intentionally anyways.

That's terrific. I want to see you guys face to face and tell Haruka-san, my soon to be (sparkly) brand new friend about her childhood friend slash person-who-has-a-secret-crush-on-her and what he has been doing in her weeks of re-ignoring him. Languishing. And frightening innocents. And making people generally want to smash bricks over his head.

I really don't know why I put up with you. And, more than that, I really don't know why Takeru puts up with you. I mean, we exchange letters, but he talks to you EVERY DAY in your panicking. I say he's too nice sometimes, don't you think? 'Cause I definitely think so.

Yep! I have! Well, no, not really, just a few more pieces here and there and we're done, though!

A lot of the people in the world are silly, Ryuu. Takeru just happens to be extremely so to the both of us.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Takeru,

… You must be clinically insane to have written your story that was supposed to have been submitted for school. Simply insane.

On the other hand, I think what you wrote was very interesting. I wonder if your teacher will send you to the Guidance counselor.

Good luck with the good score thing though. Not sure if you'd be able to get it, but it's nice to dream, isn't it?

I'd give you a good score if I were your teacher, though. Boredom is boring. And what you did doesn't cause boredom. It was fun in it's own twisted, slightly cute way. At least you enjoyed, right? It cheered me up today, if it makes you feel better. The excerpt you sent me. Excerpts—plural. You obviously put your heart and you vast knowledge in it. Let's just say I'm very happy you aren't a housewife and I'm not your husband. Um, did that make sense? I think not but whatever the case, I'm happy you don't feel the immediate urge to kill me is all.

It's okay, Takeru. I've told him off. Sort of. In a way. Maybe it wasn't telling off as telling off is per se, but um, I sort of discouraged him I guess.

Well, you can make onion rings thanks to him? Weeell, Mom has a recipe for that, and it's pretty good (when I tried it out), which must mean she didn't follow it. I could send it to you if you needed it. Lotsa bulbs to spare, right?

Yes, I knew about the onions. Funny, isn't it?

… Actually, yes, he might. Hmm… I don't think we have a choice. Oooh, well, I'll say sorry afterwards!

Takeru, do you have a girlfriend I don't know about!?

I'm happy to know you understand my situation. I had slightly more time to write this time!

Signed, Hikari

P.S.- Hah, you're actually slightly more than a gentleman that him, if we consider why Haruka-san was ignoring him in the First Place. You know, the solemnly swear thing. Slightly, though. Don't let your head swell up, I'd hate to get in back to normal when we meet face to face again.


	9. The Meeting

Dear Takeru and Ryuu (and Haruka-chan, if you're reading this!),

That was fun. Let's do it again one day.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since I've written to you, hasn't it, Dia-chan? I've been busy. I think the last time I've written to you was several months ago—Takeru'd written to me for the first time and I was so happy to hear from him again.

Today, I write to you for a similar reason, but it's different.

It feels so good to make friends, don't you think? It was nice to see Takeru too. And this time, I wasn't mad at him and he didn't end up grievously hurt. Sort of.

Weeeeell, I say 'sort of' because it didn't really end up that way. Takeru… he… um, how do I put this delicately? … I don't think I can, but I'll try my best to.

I don't think he is as careful as he ought to be. Especially in places he shouldn't be so comfortable in (To give you a hint, Dia-chan, he said, and I quote, "Oh, my head. My poor, poor head! My glorious cranium!"). We only met up for one day, you see—oh, Dia-chan, you missed a lot in the time I didn't write to you.

So, while talking to each other about random things, we ended up discussing our teachers. It seems that our fun teachers seemed to both be available and happened to have met at one time or the other waaaaay back in the past.

Like, when we were probably in diapers. (Okay, maybe I exaggerate—maybe when Takeru was still in Odaiba or so. Anyways, a while back for sure.)

So, I came up with this COMPLETELY BRILLIANT plan of hooking the two up! (I'm a genius aren't I?) Basically, it was nothing more than getting separated from our class then meeting up somewhere then finally contacting our teachers and VOILA! CHEMISTRY! AND SPARKS! _AND PRETTY FLOWERY BACKGROUNDS LIKE THOSE THAT APPEAR ON THE SHOUJO MANGA MY CLASSMATES LIKE TO READ SO MUCH!_

Aside from that, well, Ryuu is Takeru's classmate. I guess it's technically Ryuu-kun, since we aren't very close—it's just that I don't call him anything generally—we write letters. Like Takeru-kun.

…I know, right? It's terribly old-fashioned (but if that's the case, so are you, Dia-chan)… but it's so much fun so we didn't really bother stopping. Taichi-nii is living up the technological age, though.

Ryuu has this childhood friend who he happens to have some difficulty in confiding to since he sort of might have a crush on her, ah, love is in the air _everywhere_ I tell you, Dia-chan. Her name is Haruka-san. She's very pretty, but according to Takeru is as far away from Spring as you can get. Allergic to pollen and a grouch in the morning, according to him who got the information from Ryuu. I met her just this trip—and Ryuu too, but I've sent him letters all the time so it was odd to attach a face to a name and a personality. But it was fun, I think.

Haruka-san wasn't very Spring-like, I admit. But she was cool. And funny. I guess that I could see why that girl considered her a threat for Ryuu's affection.

Oh, I haven't mentioned. There were obstacles to their relationship before (something about peeping on girls in showers? A pledge to not look away if they left the door open or something. I know, right? The nerve of him. The freak. He deserves to DIE! HOW DARE HE!?) Then when they finally cleared that up, there was some rumor about him liking this girl in our class—well, Haruka-san's not in the same class as Takeru and Ryuu. (She joined their class trip because she missed her class because she got sick so we were able to meet!)

That rumor was multiplied by five. Out of the eleven girls in their class, five had rumors concerning them and Ryuu (he sounds like a total playboy I guess, but he's not all that bad. I think. Weeeell, that whole issue with the 'solemnly swear' thing aside and all. Um, yes.) and of all of them, there was this girl psyched about it, one very shy, another totally uninterested. Then there was a frequent class-sleeper and someone who calls in sick or late all the time. And I FOUND THE CULPRIT!

HAH SO THERE! Takeru seems to be a total mystery freak but I WAS THE ONE TO SOOOOOO~LVE IT! (Did you know that if you rearrange the letters of the English word 'Solve' you get 'Loves'? It's very interesting.)You're smart, aren't you Dia-chan. It was very –obviously- the one who spread the rumors in the first place (the one who was really happy about it).

As a girl who had a crush on Ryuu, she felt threatened by Haruka-san and how close she was with him, so she circulated rumors throughout all the classrooms in our grade level (and maybe some of the others, I don't know) in the hopes that it wouldn't get traced back to her.

I am _so _awesome, aren't I? No better word describes my sheer awesomeness than 'awesome'.

So, after we settled everything and cleared everything up (we met up in Kyoto Tower's observation deck, the four of us. I had two of my friends handle Daisuke when I left. Well, since they might've told teacher, I gave them a message to read in thirty minutes and left for the toilet, conveniently losing my buddy (a guy) since I had a totally awesome plan—it involved a bag inside my class trip bag and a change of clothes. Boy-clothes. They used to be Taichi-nii's. I trailed after a motherly-looking woman and I ESCAPED!)

Waaaait… I seem to be successful in looking male. Is that a good thing, do you think, Dia-chan?

… I didn't think so. After my Great Escape, I promptly headed to Kyoto Tower and changed into my old clothes (a dress and not boy clothes. I think other people'd call it a 'frock' but I personally think the word 'frock' is funny). And redid my hair. When I got to the scheduled meeting place, I saw Takeru—with Ryuu and Haruka-san. Obviously, I didn't know it was them yet. Just to mention, Haruka-san had a pretty locket—it was silver and old and it had an aquamarine in the center. It was her birthstone, she told me later… after we explained everything to her and all. (Then she said to call her Haruka-chan.)

Just so you know, it wasn't at all hard to find the three of them. Haruka-chan was yelling faintly and so I followed the voice. "_Never in my ten years of life have I met a bigger moron than you._" That's what she said, and then I found them and Takeru saw me and he greeted me.

As it was, the first thing I heard from her in a form of address to me after that was, "Do you have a needle and thread on your person? I would like to sew this idiot's lips together." Referring to Ryuu. Not Takeru. I think. (I know, you're probably wondering 'What is WRONG with this boy?' I don't know what it was.)

Then, after we did all that, we initiated Haruka into our plan of setting out two beloved teachers together. She supported us and so we went to the payphone and called our teachers that somehow we got lost and ended up in Kyoto Tower's observational platform. That didn't go over too well, I think Takeru's teacher Kirihara-sensei shrieked very loud when she found out where THREE of the children she was guarding disappeared to. I don't know how they escaped.

As an excuse, we said, 'Sensei—we got so lost and then we saw the Tower and thought, maybe we'd see more from the top, like climbing a ladder, so we headed for it. Coincidentally we met each other and since we knew each other and bad people might hurt Hikari-chan if she stayed alone, we stuck together. And now we're hungryyyyyyyyyy…'

They totally bought it. And so we went into some café just outside (and a few blocks down) and we ate cake. CAKE! I had fun there. But Takeru ran around with the tray full of drinks—yes, he shouldn't have done that—and he splattered soda all over some thirteen-year-old kids. They were meeeeaaaaan. One of them grabbed Takeru and was all, "You did that accidentally on purpose, didn't you?" after Takeru apologized and said it was an accident.

I called the teachers. They fixed everything, but Ryuu, as usual, was an idiot. He said, "Whoa...do that again!" and so I said, "You do it next time," and Haruka-chan dug an elbow into his ribs and he shut up. Haruka-san is good at that.

Overall though, I'd say that our operation was a success—Kirihara-sensei and Kusakabe-sensei started talking about us and how insane we were, then we talked about that time when they met in the elevator—because they did, you know, meet in an elevator. With several other people and Kirihara-sensei's boyfriend was spazzing out on her through the emergency phone. It was very funny.

So, overall I think it was a success, though I didn't spend much time with Takeru and Ryuu and Haruka-chan since I had to go with Sensei then we had to go with the class back to Odaiba. Daisuke was simply UNBEARABLE on the trip. But Kusakabe-sensei and Kirihara-sensei seem to be happy, so it's all good.

I also got Haruka-chan's address. I might write her once in a while. ...Though, paying as much as I do for stamps and things, I may as well just send her emails.


	10. The Changing

Dear Hikari,

Yes it was very fun, let us do it again one day. I need to see Takeru make an utter fool of himself more often. He's too reserved at school. Most of the time. Unless he's in a terrible mood, which happens very rarely, by the way, so you know.

Haruka agrees with me!

Just today, he was more sullen than usual. His mother and something? I don't know. That's all I got when I tried asking him what was wrong. It's odd. It seems to be awkward to ask him about his family at all, but maybe he'd tell you.

As for him being sullen, it's rare now. The last time he was was last week. And he had reason to be grumpy. He was pecked by a classmate's pet rooster. On the head. Quite sad, really. And slightly embarrassing, because apparently the rooster thought Takeru was dinner.

Haruka read your note, by the way. And she's reading what I'm writing this very moment. I feel conscious. She says… well, I'll let her write.

_Hey Hikari-chan! ^.^ Hikari. Um, Ryuu is right. Takeru's acting verily oddly. Hah, you thought it was all over after the talk. It's kind of funny, now that I've the whole story from Ryuu. You two are the best of friends, yet you've only seen each other twice in as many years, and those two meetings are fairly recent. It's sweet, really._

_I want to tell you it's positively adorable but you might not take that too kindly from someone who's your age… Um, yes. But your story really is cute._

_~Haruka_

… Yeah, well, what she said. I don't feel like doing this anymore. All of a sudden, I don't know what to talk about anymore. We ran out of things to talk about. Shame.

Any interesting topics? Oh, the girl broke down. So you know. She cried, I think, and then Haruka talked to her and she was fine after that.

Haruka won't tell me anything.

Signed, Ryuu

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Do you enjoy my misery so much that you'd kindly like to repeat it? You're terrible sometimes, Hikari. My contract doesn't cover this abuse. ABUUUUUUUUUSE! It's abuse I tell you. I'd call the child abuse hotline if only we weren't the same age… though you are, granted, older than me. But not taller, thank you very much! Well, you used to be, I know, and I accept that, but I am SHORT NO LONGER! Haah!

… Hikari, if I told you my mom's acting suspicious, would you listen to me? She's acting odd and I don't know what to do and she won't tell me anything. It's irritating me no end. But it's my mom so I can't be a kid mugger even if I wanted to. And I don't. And she isn't a kid in the first place. And I don't think I'm so scary anymore. People talk to me now. You must be so proud.

Speaking of people talking to me, an odd thing happened today. That girl who orchestrated that entire fiasco (such big fancy words, aren't they?) walked up to me today. Then she said she liked me. I said she was fine in my opinion. Except for the whole trying to make Haruka ignore Ryuu to improve her chances and spreading rumors and generally making me work my butt off interviewing people I don't talk to on a regular basis and make Ryuu storm through ALL the classrooms in our level. But she's fine, truly.

… THEN she said she_ like_ liked me. You know, that like. Am I making sense? I don't really think I am since when I read my letter so far it looks silly. Absurd. And all its glorious synonyms.

Well, to continue my lovely narrative, she confessed, I said I wasn't interested and she smiled and said, 'thought so'.

She later showed up at lunch while I was eating with Haruka and Ryuu. I asked what in the world she was doing there, and Haruka waved at her cheerfully. Ryuu just looked confused. "What happened to your eyebrows?" he asked, since I was subtly hinting to him to explain. Epic fail. He asked me, as previously mentioned, what was wrong with my eyebrows.

I feel confused too. But when I repeated my disinterested-ness to her, she smiled and said, 'I know'. Then she kept eating with us.

WHAT DO WE DO NOW, BE ALL HAPPY WHILE HAVING TEA PARTIES WITH TEACAKES AND TEAPOTS AND TEACUPS A LA ALICE AND WONDERLAND? AND THE GIRLS CAN WEAR FRILLY DRESSES AND FAN THEMSELVES WITH PAPER FANS? If we do, I'll totally be the Mad Hatter. The whole thing is mad, I swear. Mad. STARK RAVING INSANE MAD!

She's strange. Now she's going after the captain of the soccer team. When you get rejected more than once, it really doesn't matter anymore. You become immune to hurt, I suppose. Ryuu just broke her fear of being rejected.

… Should I feel flattered?

Signed, Takeru

-

Dear Ryuu (and Haruka!),

I feel slightly hurt. You don't want to write to me anymore? Just because I'm useless now because you can now talk to the love of your life any time? Ah me! Why can't I have someone like that?

Haruka-chan, he's so devoted it's cute. But he won't write to the best friend of his best friend! I feel alooone. Write me since he won't anymore? Cruel, cruel guy. Hmph. I don't need a penpal like him!

Oh, and I'll write to Takeru about that, I suppose. I always do. Have fun!

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Takeru,

I'm a sadist, I know. It's terrible. Shame on me as the Child of Light. It's so terribly at odds that I MUST be one or the other alone. What am I, then? The Child of Light or a sadist? If I'm the latter, how could I help the Digital World? And why would I help our senseis find true love? I think they are happy, by the way.

I say you're secretly bitter of me ever being bigger than you. You weirdo.

As for your mother, Takeru, I'm sure you don't need to actually threaten her to tell her what happened. Ask. Nicely. Politely. It can't be that horrible. I mean, unless you're going off somewhere where we can't write to each other anymore. Or maybe she got fired or something, but it's probably nothing too terrible. Maybe she found out you secretly got a girlfriend you're not telling me about and is wondering how to approach the topic. She might be frightened that, one day soon, she'll end up asking you the question, "Hey, why is there a set of lace underwear in your things?"

A mother's worst nightmare, especially talking to her dear, beloved son about things like lacy underwear in his things.

Hmm…? That's good then, isn't it? She's starting to live on and etcetera. She'll get over it and maybe one day she'll find someone she really likes and who she won't feel the need to torment people associated to him.

Speaking of Alice in Wonderland and literary works… I found a liking to Shakespeare's works. I'm reading Julius Caesar now. Toga and all. But I came across this lovely sonnet… Sonnet 130:

My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.

I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare.

Isn't it so completely true? When people are in love in the novels and the movies (and the shoujo manga), some of them look past the imperfections of the person they love. They see everything so sparkly, and when the glitter fades, they're probably not as happy as they think. I think the true love is when you see the imperfections and till love that person. It's odd, but I think that's why I supported Kirihara-sensei and Kusakabe-sensei. They saw each other and their first meeting isn't, quite frankly, what I'd call prettiful, but it was sweet and I think they'll be happy, don't you think?

… And honestly, wouldn't you say to love someone you can freely say 'reeks' is amazing? It really is! It's like… if you love someone because of appearances along, one day you'll wake up and all the magic is gone and then… Bang, you're dead. Or something like that. It's sad to see people end up believing in a love like that. It's… such a fleeting love, don't you think?

I think that girl could find that kind of love one day, but in the meantime, I guess you could take her confession as a compliment?

Signed, Hikari


	11. The Worrying

Dear Hikari,

I'll pick up the writing you long letters about anything and everything under the sun, don't worry. I'll write for BOTH of us, me and Ryuu.

It's not our fault your best friend slash possible love interest goes to the same school as us and not you. At least, it wasn't the last time I checked.

But don't worry. If it helps you feel better, I shall write you a long (not really) narrative of how Ryuu's an idiot. It'll be a pleasant change, wouldn't it?

It happened quite a bit of time ago, actually. Before Takeru moved. One day, our parents brought us to the zoo. Lovely zoo, that, so you know. Here was a hippo and everything. As in a hippopotamus. That is a funny word, don't you think? Incidentally, the fear of long words is , which is a silly thing to call a long word-phobia.

Sooo, to the hippo. Ryuu was really excited about it, as I recall.

_Was not._

You were, Ryuu-_chan_. You were reading some children's book about talking hippos, that's why. So, Hikari, ignoring the awfully rude person BUTTING IN the letters of two young girls, Ryuu was very psyched overseeing the hippos. I toooold him they wouldn't talk, like parrots do, but nooo…

…Well Hikari, to cut the long windedness short, in the end, the person in charge said they lost the hippo, but Ryuu just wanted to see it. _"What do you mean you lost it? You can't lose it! It's as big as an elephant!"_ he said.

Of course, regrettably, he wasn't being terribly politically correct about it—the hippo was OBVIOUSLY as large as a hippo. Not necessarily an elephant, y'know?

To conclude that lovely adventure, the hippo was discovered in the reptile area, totally freaked. I wonder how it got there…? I think it's still a mystery to this day, actually.

_Well, excuuuuuuse me. Haruka wasn't that much better than me, Hikari—for your information, I grabbed the paper she was writing on and am currently hiding in the toilets. Haruka wouldn't DARE enter, right? RIGHT? I hope so. I'll go embarrass her for embarrassing me. Soooo… how should I start? Once upon a time, when we were like, five years old, she turned to me and asked me to go on an adventure._

_To be precise, she said, "I want an adventure! But nothing with bugs or the great outdoors." Isn't she so terribly logical like that?_

_Also, when we were younger, I distinctly remember her prancing about with a 'magical' wand and insisting that she was a fairy princess._

_Oh well, I'm late for class, so I'll avoid Haruka for the rest of the day and mail it on the way home so she can't see it._

_Signed, Ryuu (and Haruka wrote a big chunk of it too, technically.) So there._

_

* * *

_

Dear Takeru,

I haven't had a letter from you lately. Haruka's written me already. Hello? Takeru?

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Haruka,

Ryuu is very much an idiot. Tell him I said so, and that I say he's lucky to have you.

Takeru hasn't written to me lately. Do you know why?

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Hikari,

I'm not sure—our vacation started a week ago. I haven't seen him since I've written you that letter. Ryuu hasn't either.

Signed, Haruka

* * *

Dear Haruka,

Could you check on him? I would, but you guys aren't exactly a short train ride away. And I have no crystal ball to try and see where he is. I think I'd suck at that if I tried anyways.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Sure, no problem!

No problem for me that is, it's Ryuu who's travelling.

Signed, Haruka

* * *

Dear Haruka,

Thanks so much!

To Ryuu too. I guess.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Hikari,

There's a logical answer to your problem. Ryuu found that Takeru was doing housework.

"For once, I can honestly say that I had nothing to do with this." Those were his first words between laughing hysterically at my door. He was rolling all over the welcome mat. It was disturbing.

You might be thinking, 'Oh, that's not bad' but you're terribly wrong.

Takeru, let's just say, was wearing a frilly apron and was scrubbing floors.

Ryuu wants you to know that he's planning to go again. Take pictures and suchlike. He's a strange boy.

Signed, Haruka

* * *

The letter had a note attached to the front.

_I'm sorry for the very late reply. At least you didn't wait two years, right?_

_Actually, your letter with Shakespeare in it got to me fine. I wasn't able to write back right away because I've been doing chores in the house at all times._

_These past months that I've written you letters, I don't think I've ever told you. Mom got a house here. It's silly, I know—there are only the two of us and nothing ever gets cleaned. But as soon as summer vacation hit, I feel like a housemaid. Please do not send the feather duster back? Even though Mom's missing it, I refuse to clean the place with one of Mom's frilly aprons and a feather duster of all things._

_In other news, Mom seems to have a music box collection. They're a pain to clean._

_And, no. Do NOT think of coming over to visit and take pictures. Like Ryuu did. Or, to be more precise, he tried._

Hikari laughed and opened the letter.

* * *

Dear Hikari,

I really don't know with you sometimes. Sometimes you ARE a sadist and sometimes you simply aren't. I think there's a medical condition that follows those symptoms. I have the feeling it's psychological, though. Oh dear, right?

And I'm NOT bitter. Not-at-all. It's just, um, natural for me to like being taller. It's a phase, you know?

Mom… well, I've been talking to her, but she just smiles and doesn't say anything. It's not nice to not know.

But then, she's been on the phone a lot, too. It's annoying to not know anything. It's not… pleasant. And people come in and out of the house and INVADE MY ROOM! And besides, there are late night calls and early morning calls. THE PHONE USED TO BE QUIET! Mom says it's all for business. I just hope business is settled soon. So right now I'm rather sleep-deprived and I'd give anything for an uninterrupted hour of sleep. Well, technically, hours of sleep. I can't sleep in class, can I? And when I wake up in the morning, I feel like a puppet with its strings cut loose. I can hardly drag myself to school in time.

And that girl—she seems to be getting along with us well? I don't really know but that seems to be the case. Her name is Kanako, can you imagine? It is so sane-sounding you wouldn't believe that she's probably insane.

Ah, incidentally, when you wrote, I started on Twelfth Night. It's a comedy, as you might've guessed. A cross-dressing girl pretending to be her brother… I hope to never see you like that. It'd be a funny sight though.

As to your talking of love, I think… well, the phrase "I'll drink to that!" would fit in very well. But then, since I'm underage, and so are you, I shall change it to "I'll drink to that! ...if I could drink, that is."

But honestly, Hikari, I think I'd like to forget the whole 'Kanako' thing. Completely.

Signed, Takeru

* * *

Dear Hikari,

By the time I've sent this, you haven't even read the first letter. Even so, please.

It's good news! Mom says we're moving back to Odaiba. She was being suspicious because nothing was settled yet and I'd be disappointed if nothing came out of it. I was cleaning so that when people check the house out.

She got a buyer so once everything's settled, we'd be able to settle there! And it'll be an apartment! So I don't have to clean it dementedly if it gets sold again!

And I'll be going to the same school as you—watch out for me? Maybe I'll get to meet this Daisuke too. I've heard so much about him this past few months.

Ryuu doesn't know yet though. And Haruka. I wonder if we could write to them from Odaiba like they do to you now. Our letter writing days won't be over!

Signed, Takeru (who is starting to pack)

* * *

Dear Haruka,

Thanks so much for your news! Takeru's written to me too, so he's explained.

Has he told you about him leaving you guys yet? (That sounds so odd that way.)

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Takeru,

That's great news! I can't wait to see you again! Well, granted, it's not so long ago but it has been a while and you can't deny it!

And you'll study here! You were off at another school before, weren't you? I don't remember the name but it's Odaiba Elementary for you now! Maybe we'll be classmates! You HAVE to make friends, okay? When you come here, I expect you to smile. And not scare my classmates and friends. I won't have you being sullen and grumpy here, do you hear me?

Signed, Hikari


	12. The Ending?

Dear Takeru,

I haven't even sent you a reply for your last long letter!

You don't need to send me a long reply, it's just been bugging me lately. And this will be the last long letter I'll send you in a while!

So, hmm, it all comes down to this, eh? The whole year, you and me exchanging letters, gaining a penpal or two in Ryuu and Haruka, getting over your anti-social-ness… Solving mysteries, talking about life, setting our teachers up…

As for my 'medical condition' as you so kindly put it, I say to you, '_And fill me from the crown to the toe top-full of direst cruelty._' From Macbeth. I personally think that the Witches are such fascinating characters. They seem to possibly be based on the Norns of Norse mythology. But I'm pretty sure they didn't have beards. Oh dear, I guess?

Anyways, I'll have you know that normally, it's very painful to see that someone would dare say that I have a psychological disorder. Oh, don't worry. I won't mind if it's you. But only because you're you, of course, Takeru, and that you're just as crazy as me.

That _phase _is called bitterness, Takeru.

And Kanako-san… Fine, I'm shutting up on that topic. *wink, wink* Did she cry when you were leaving, though, I wonder?

Anyhow, I have read Shakespeare's Macbeth lately, as you can tell by the above quote. There was this pretty one that I really liked. "Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day to the last syllable of recorded time. And all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing," and all that. And yes, I did write that down from memory.

I'm reading Taming of the Shrew next, oh yes. 'That do speak of me.'

Signed, Hikari

* * *

Dear Hikari,

Takeru's all about ready to move now. His things are all packed and Ryuu's class and Takeru's team threw him going-away parties. So cute. I was there, of course. Even though I did not belong to either Takeru's class or his team, which is funny like that. Ryuu went to both but he does belong to Takeru's class.

I volunteered to be the photographer, and I hope you like the pictures I sent. There were no alcoholic drinks involved so I really don't know exactly why Takeru was on a surfboard with a bamboo sword on the blue blanket. But I thought it was funny and that you'd appreciate it. I have one of Ryuu juggling balls of cheese and raw eggs though. And evidence that they really were raw, since my next shot was of his hair soaked with white and yolk.

_Hey, that's not nice._

Of course it isn't—it wasn't mean to be.

_Cruel!_

Right. Anyways, Hikari, I hope you enjoy the pictures. Have fun.

_Hey, hey, Hikari, Haruka has a picture somewhere of her wearing a frilly, poofy dress and a crown. She was like six in it but I want revenge for the egg thing so it'll have to do. Want a copy?_

Is that situation really embarrassing?

_Hmm, I would be if it were me._

But you're a guy and I'm a girl.

_Aww… so you_ don't _feel embarrassed?_

… Sometimes I wish I could crack that skull of yours and see what's inside. If I'm lucky, I'll find a brain. No, it wasn't embarrassing for me. Only when I tripped. And there was no photograph of that.

_Hmph. What about the time you tried to cook something and it exploded._

What about the time you exploded your mother's oven, Ryuu-_chan_? It wasn't so long ago.

_You were following a cook book and you STILL got it wrong._

So did you.

_Ugh, I give up._

You never had a chance of winning.

_I resent this injustice! It's an injustice I tell you! You're meaaaaan, Haruka!_

If I hear one more word out of you, I swear I'll do something drastic, and you won't like it.

… _Technically, we're writing this down._

Are you testing me, Ryuu-_chan_?

The next time we write, it's probably going to be to the two of you together already. It'll be odd.

Signed, Haruka and Ryuu

* * *

Dear Hikari,

It's AWESOME news, actually. I'm not surprised Mom tried to keep it secret if she wasn't sure. I might cry if she had told and then said it turned out not to be the case.

We're all packed. And this is… can you believe it? The last letter I'm going to send you before I get back to Odaiba! (I'm leaving in three days.) It feels like such a short while back that we started writing. I think I'll miss this. I guess… we're going to keep writing to Ryuu and Haruka, right?

Signed, Takeru

P.S.- Thank you for your last long letter. I know I won't hear from you for a while—I'd be unpacking and settling in and generally be fairly busy. But I really appreciate it for all I'm not writing you a long one back.

* * *

Dear Haruka and Ryuu,

This is the last letter I'll be sending before Takeru arrives. It's odd—I can't really register that Takeru really is coming back. I have the feeling he won't come back here after all, for all that he has packed. And he'll arrive soon. I don't think I'll write him until we meet again, though.

I don't know, lately, I can't seem to process that he's coming here and staying for good. Is it shock?

I'm happy about it, though.

… I'm worried, though, that if he comes here for good, it'll be awkward. Or we'll run out of things to talk about.

You guys seem to be so happy that it seems silly for me to not be. I'll definitely cheer up.

Anyways, I loved the pictures you two sent me. Lovely shot with the eggs, Haruka! Ryuu's expression was priceless as well. Did he thing the eggs were cooked?

I don't really know what to make of Takeru surfboarding, though. It looks kind of silly. But why was there a porcelain doll shattered in the background? It looks fairly expensive.

Signed, Hikari

* * *

It was a normal day to all appearances, but it wasn't, not really.

It was something she'd been looking forward to as soon as she heard it, for all that school wasn't something she generally looked forward to on a yearly basis.

Hikari beamed as she ate her breakfast. Taichi noticed, but decided not to say anything aside from passing her a letter. "For you," he told her. "Don't be late."

* * *

Dear Hikari,

We have to send this now since school is starting very soon for us and we'd HATE to be late on our first day—I hope this makes it to you before you have your first day.

Takeru is coming. Period. It's funny, actually, that the last day he was here, he was nervous about the exact same thing. I mean, mostly, I know you two have been writing about the events of your lives, but what if it's too boring to live it with each other?

_Not true._

Exactly. It's fun to have each other. Really, it is.

_Tchyeah, of course it is. Slightly embarrassing sometimes, of course. Make that very embarrassing, like the photos Haruka took, with the eggs. Yeah, incidentally, I thought they were hard boiled eggs. Is that so hard to believe?_

And Hikari, in response to your other letter, that was a fairly expensive porcelain doll that belonged to Takeru's classmate's mother.

_He cried when he saw the remains._

So heartless, Ryuu.

_Like you're one to talk?_

…ANYWAYS, Hikari, THIS letter is the last one we're sending to you only. Next time for sure, Takeru'd be with you. Cheer up!

Signed, Haruka and Ryuu

* * *

It was the first day of school, and the beginning of an adventure. In more ways than one.

"It's been a long time," he greeted her.

She smiled at him, sunny bright. "You've gotten taller."

And then, it was honestly like they had barely spoken in three years, met only twice in that time, and had written letters the past year.

It was like he'd never left.

* * *

"Did you finish unpacking yet?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Oi, you!"

"His name's not 'you', it's Takeru-kun," she complained at Daisuke, and he fumed, his face colored red with irritation.

"'Takeru' what's your relationship with Hikari-chan?" he demanded. And she lifted a hand to rest her head because she felt she deserved the brief comfort it had on her suddenly throbbing head.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Takeru asked, before laughing. "Daisuke-kun, you're very funny!" His gaze landed on her then, briefly but she could feel the smile on his gaze. _So this is Daisuke?_

"I am NOT funny at all!" the boy protested. Hikari sighed.

"Ah, there you are!"

"Oh, Miyako-san!" Takeru greeted cheerfully. Miyako ignored him.

"You're Yagami Hikari-san, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Do you know a Yagami Taichi?"

"Onii-chan!"

And then they ran off to a new adventure.

* * *

Hey Ryuu, Haruka,

We've been having fun lately, but there's been some trouble. We can't write you guys for a while. It's not too much to say that the world sort of depends on this. I'll write when I can. So will he, probably.

You two were right. We've met new friends along the way, but it feels so natural that me and Takeru are here, together, again.

Even so, the years he's left, the way we've got in contact again, meeting you two…

I don't think I would've had it any other way.

Signed, Hikari


	13. The Corresponding

Dear Hikari and Takeru,

Ah, we always knew you'd be doing great things one day (bet the midwife that gave you your names over your cradle knew that, too. Or is it midwives? Since if it's just midwife, wouldn't it be too much of a coincidence?) But really, YOU GUYS WERE ON TELEVISION!

... It was so awesome. (GIVE US AUTOGRAPHS!)

Anyhow, we were stalling writing to you guys because, well, we didn't know if we'd be bugging you or not. Saving the world and all. Anyhow, I got a Neemon. He's so cute. It seems that one of the attacks he has is 'Playing Possum.' I thought it was 'opossum' but I guess not? Or are both acceptable?

Ryuu got Bokomon, who is smart, but not so cute.

_Ah well, can't have it all, huh? _

Ah! Remember Kirihara-sensei? The one you set up with Kusakabe-sensei of your current school? (She's our homeroom teacher again by the way. I'm now Ryuu's classmate) They're getting married. The only reason we know is because of the phone call. He said, and I do quote, 'I didn't fall for you. I just had a mild infatuation which had me bashing my head against my desk later on.'

_And because he was on speakerphone, we all heard. _

It was so cute. Anyways, after that she said she wouldn't be here this Christmas break.

_For their honeymoon._

Cute, right? But back to Kusakabe-sensei's phone call.

_People started whistling. And cheering._

You're quite a phenomenon here because of your matchmaking, Hikari-chan.

Kirihara-sensei was telling Kusakabe-sensei something, but we couldn't really hear. It was probably along the lines of, 'I am in class and you are on speakerphone, because we heard him say, really loud, 'Wait, what? What did you just say?' in a thoroughly horrified voice.

It wasn't quite so terrible until the phone went down and honeymoon locations were discussed in horrifying detail. An abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. A cottage in the wilderness. An igloo. A penthouse suite in a high class hotel. An isolated island where they'd have to fight wild animals to survive. Paris, France, the city of love. And who knows what else, to be completely honest.

Poor Kirihara-sensei was practically a tomato.

_It was so awesome._

Signed,

_Ryuu _and Haruka

* * *

Dear Ryuu and Haruka,

Haha, I guess, now you know. We were part of the original team, so you know. At first I had a whistle around my neck. That was when Taichi-nii and Takeru's brother were on the team.

Oooh, I'll send a picture. You'll find it attached. I still have that whistle, by the way.

Anyways, I don't think we've encountered those Digimon before. That's so cool!

And THAT must be the reason why Kusakabe-sensei was so red last Thursday. Ahh, poor him. But he can't say it isn't worth all the embarrassment. They're just too cute.

Oh. Takeru really is terrible about his coffee, isn't he? Just the other day, he walked in the classroom, slumped in his seat, and asked, "Who do I have to butter up to get some coffee around here?" Honestly, that boy.

He's so tiring sometimes. And too nice of it. The other day, I told him, 'You make me tired.' And he took it as 'I was tired of him.' Weeeird. Ah well, that's Takeru, I guess. Funny part was that he was trying to hide his hurtness. Kind of cute.

Oh~! Did you know that for our class play, he's the Fairy Godmother? He'll have wings~! You have to see it. On second thought, never mind. Our play isn't that much. By that, I mean don't come all the way over to Odaiba for that play. Just. Don't.

Signed,

Hikari

* * *

There was another sheet of paper in the envelope. They smiled as they opened it.

* * *

Dear Ryuu and Haruka,

Hey, Hikari was about to mail this off when I caught her. Thank goodness. I almost had to pay for a stamp. Yes, Hikari called me cheap, but as I said once, a long time ago, I'm really not a cheapskate. I just don't like sharing. So, whoop-de-do for you, you get two letters in a single envelope.

Have I told you that Hikari is an amazing actress? She truly is, when she's particularly inspired. Our class is going to plan a play for the festival and we're doing Cinderella. Kind of. It's modified. She's the Evil Stepmother, capital letters and all. She got the role when she read this line from the script while emoting. It was fierce and awesome. She said: "When you become queen, then you tell me that you don't want to clean up. But for now you'll scrub till your hands become raw!"

Of course, the irony is Cinderella did become queen, but really, Hikari ever pulling that off? I was so amazed. Of course, she wouldn't tell you this but I'll tell you when to come visit, that play is a can't-miss. Yes, even if I am the Fairy Godmother and I'm sure to screw up my lines. It's just that worth it.

If you can't come, I'll personally send you the video.

Signed,

Takeru

* * *

Dear Takeru and Hikari,

We wish you both the best of luck in your play. Go kick butt.

And Takeruuu~! We know you're actually an awesome actor. It's like, go figure, there's that one time where you had to be that drunk dad and you were so convincing. And that other time where you had to act like a heart-broken schoolgirl because the girls in your group wanted to be guys (and generally just pretend to get totally drunk) so the guys had to play girls. What was that again? 'It's okay, Takeru, he didn't deserve you,' and 'I brought ice cream, we'll go buy more later.'

_AH! I remember this! You fake-sobbed and went all 'He was the one, I'll never find anyone like him ever again,' and 'Ice cream? He used to buy me ice cream!' And sobbed even more. Oh that was so rich. I wish to have caught that on film._

That scene was absolutely beautiful, Takeru. I think the girls in the audience cried.

_Yes, Hikari, laugh. That's what that story was mean for. Your enjoyment.  
_

Signed,

_Ryuu _and Haruka~


End file.
